pretty_cure_by_zarafandomcom-20200215-history
Mishou Mai
is one of the main characters in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her Cure forms are and . History Reuniting with Saki and becoming Cure Egret Five years after she meets a strange girl at the Sky Tree, Mai moves back into town on a random day. Seeing the Sky Tree in the forest by her new house, she goes to see it when she sees a girl there sitting with ice cream. The two girls feel as if they have met before but before they say anything, two small lights fall from the sky. This being Flappy and Choppy. After Saki leaves, Mai keeps trying to remember who that girl is when she later shows up after being told that Choppy is in danger. Its then due to impatience the mascots reveal the girls had met five years ago at a festival when suddenly Karehan appears. Flappy and Choppy try to protect the girls but to no use, so with their desires they become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Civilian Life As the series progresses she becomes closer to Saki. She makes many friends at Yuunagi Middle School and gets good grades. She eventually joins the Art Club and admired by many of the members and was even asked to design the monument for the school festival. Later in the series she befriends Michiru and Kaoru but finds they are part of an enemy group. She tries to save them along with Saki from the Dark Fall as they are hunted as traitors. Mai also helped Saki's bakery every once and a while. The Final Battle After saving Michiru and Kaoru, Saki and Mai went to the Dark Fall one last time to defeat Goyan. Whilst fighting Goyan was getting stronger and their attacks were going to no avail. During the Cure Windy gives her power to Kaoru, and reverts to Cure Egret. They use their final attack Spiral Heart Splash Star. After this Saki and Mai promise to go to their futures together. Appearance Mai has purple eyes and darker purple hair mostly worn loose at chest length with a small portion worn over each shoulder. She wears a tuft of hair in a messy bun, while her bangs and forelocks are thin and pointed. For casual attire Mai often wears a white and pink top beneath a pale blue jacket with sleeves ending under the elbow, denim pants, and white heels. At times she may also put on a skirt. She can also be found in her school uniform. As Cure Egret her hair grows very long and is pulled into a slightly messy ponytail held by a white band that has a bow on the side adorned by a teal gem heart. She gains blue heart earrings. Her dress is pearl yellow with large feathery sleeves that have pale indigo layers, while her skirt is shaped like a loose wing to reveal a white miniskirt with pink detail on the hem. Around her navel is a pale indigo ribbon with large feather tails. On her chest is a white ribbon with a stylized blue heart on it. She gains pearl yellow sleeves with a pink band that has white feathery fabric, and frills lining the hand, along with a teal butterfly gem. She also wears leg warmers with a feathery cuff held by a pale blue bow while pink lines the bottom with a trim of ruffles and a teal gem heart. Her shoes are pearl yellow and white. As Cure Windy her hair appears longer and messier. Her dress turns pale blue and the skirt is very ruffled, flowing loosely to reveal a pointed lilac and white layer to match her puffy translucent sleeves. Her leg warmers and sleeves turn pale blue and white, gaining pale pink gems, lining, and accents. Around each shoulder is a loose, pale pink ribbon, while her bow grows in size. White feathers stick out from the bottom of her leg warmers and sleeves, while the top is pointed in shape. The shoes are lilac and white. The ribbon on the waist turns white and loses it's tails, and she gains a loose, pale pink belt around her waist. Personality Mai appears to be calm, innocent and serene. She attends Yuunagi Middle School, along with Saki. She is better at academics than Saki, while Saki is more athletic. She loves to draw, and wants to become an artist. She also loves science, probably influenced by both her parents being scientists (her father an astronomer and her mother an archaeologist) and their family living below her father's observatory. As Cure Egret/Windy, she is more active, and appears to try her hardest fighting alongside Saki as Cure Bloom/Bright. Relationships *'Hyuuga Saki': Saki is Mai's best friend. In episode 1, there is a flashback of Saki and Mai as kids, standing below the Sky Tree and looking at the mysterious lights who turned out to be Flappy and Choppy. After the flashback, they talked about their past experiences and became Pretty Cure. They may disagree sometimes, but they always resolves their problems. *'Choppy': Mai's fairy partner. Like the other Pretty Cures and their fairies, Choppy and Mai are very close. Choppy often worries for Mai when she is down, and tries to cheer her up. Cure Egret "The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!" 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Īguretto! is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing Mai to become Cure Egret. Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. She bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her arm warmers. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Attacks Together with Cure Bloom, Cure Egret can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them with a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Windy, Mai can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Egret, as only Cure Egret can access the Bird power of Choppy. Together with Cure Bloom, Michiru and Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Windy "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!" 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Uindi! appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Communes to the Crystal Communes and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain Mai's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Together with Cure Bright, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Rings to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret is an upgrade Mai gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, which is a combined form of Cure Egret and Cure Windy. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Egret and Cure Windy. Her upper section resembles Cure Egret, except some coloring changes. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Egret and Cure Windy, has the beige main color from Cure Egret and the light blue trim and pink underskirt from Cure Windy. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Windy, but with some Cure Egret traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Egret, this form generally looks more like Cure Egret to the eye. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else. Etymology : translates to beauty, and translates to soar; fly, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Egret and her bird-based powers, and also implies the wind, which is in relation to Cure Windy. : Translates to dance, and action performed by the bird. Her name means "beautiful flying dance." Cure Egret: Egret points toward Cure Egret's power of birds and skies. Cure Windy: Windy is an adjective noun used when the wind is being particularly strong, referring to Cure Windy's power over the wind. Songs Mai's voice actor, Enomoto Atsuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kimoto Orie, who voices Hyuuga Saki. *'Mysterious Whereabouts' *'A message of wind' Duets *'Forever, Forever...Right' (Along with Kimoto Orie, Yamaguchi Kappei and Matsuki Miyu) *'Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪ ~Towards the Dream~' (Along with Kimoto Orie and Uchiyae Yuka) *'Girl's Work' (Along with Kimoto Orie) *'Bicycle' (Along with Kimoto Orie) *'Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump♪' (Along with Kimoto Orie, Gojo Mayumi, and Uchiyae Yuka) *'Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★' (Along with Kimoto Orie) Trivia *Mai has an interesting picture of a wing shaped paint pallet with a paint brush on her jacket and pajamas. This refers to Mai's love for drawing and her bearing the power of the bird. *Mai's birthday is on November 20th making her zodiac a Scorpio. *Mai's blood type is AB. *Mai is the only member of her family whose name doesn't start with a K (Kazuya, Kanako and Kouichirou). *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Mai is represented by the lily of the valley, which symbolizes happiness and a delicate personality in the Language of Flowers. *Mai shares many similarities with Yukishiro Honoka. **They look similar and have similar hairstyles. **Both excels in academics. **Both love science. **They are both very calm and rational. **They are both considered white Cures (Cure White and Cure Egret). *Cure Egret is the only Pretty Cure so far who has an animal in her Cure name, in this case, a bird. *Cure Egret's hairstyle is similar to the breeding plumage of the snowy egret, a species of bird. *Mai appears as Cure Egret to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 6 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main Page: Mishou Mai/Image Gallery References